The present invention relates, in general, to a packaging structure and, more particularly, to a modular packaging structure for a computer or the like.
There are many differing types of computers and computer systems known in the art. However, there is a continuing effort to reduce the size and increase the flexibility of computers. One such system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. 4,734,825 entitled "Integrated Circuit Stackable Package" which issued to William M. Peterson on Mar. 29, 1988.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a modular packaging structure for electronic systems.
A further subject of the present invention is to provide a modular structure for a computer or the like which is compact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular packaging structure for an electronic system that is flexible in construction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a modular packaging structure which utilizes silicon module construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular packaging structure with short communication lines for faster communications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular packaging structure which provides a large surface area for cooling.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a modular packaging structure for an electronic system having a core to which various modules may be coupled.